sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
James Sikking
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor | residence = Brentwood, Los Angeles, California | spouse = Florine Sikking | years_active = 1955–2008 }} James Barrie Sikking (born March 5, 1934) is an American actor known for his role as Lt. Howard Hunter on the 1980s TV series Hill Street Blues. He also starred on the ABC TV series Doogie Howser, M.D. as Dr. David Howser and on the short-lived 1997 drama series Brooklyn South as Captain Stan Jonas. All three series were co-created by Steven Bochco. Sikking did the voice of General Gordon on the short-lived 1998 cartoon series Invasion America. He is often credited as James B. Sikking. His film work includes The Competition, Outland, Up the Creek and Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, as well as a minor (but crucial) part, as a cynical hitman, in the earlier Point Blank. Sikking's film career started in 1955. Sikking starred in the 1992 TV movie Doing Time on Maple Drive. He has made guest appearances on many TV series including Perry Mason, Rawhide, Bonanza, The Outer Limits, General Hospital, The Rockford Files, The Bob Newhart Show, Hogan's Heroes, Rich Man, Poor Man Book II, Hunter and Batman Beyond. Sikking was born in Los Angeles. His mother, Sue Sikking (née Paxton), was a founder of Santa Monica's Unity-by-the-Sea Church. Sikking graduated from UCLA in 1959 and attended the University of Hawaii. He has two brothers, Tom and Art, and a sister, Joy. He is married to Florine Sikking, a cookbook author. They live in the Brentwood section of Los Angeles. Filmography *''Five Guns West'' (1955) as Union Sergeant (uncredited) *''The Outer Limits'' (1963-1964) as Botany / Orderly *''The Strangler'' (1964) as Police Sketch Artist *''The Carpetbaggers'' (1964) as Reporter (uncredited) *''The Fugitive'' (1964-1966) as Deputy Marsh / Bert / Leonard Taft *''Von Ryan's Express'' (1965) as American Soldier (uncredited) *''Sail to Glory'' (1967) as George Steers *''In Like Flint'' (1967) as Secret Service Man (uncredited) *''Point Blank'' (1967) as Hired Gun *''The Invaders'' (1967) (TV) as Human Capt. William Taft *''Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C.'' (1967) (TV) as Colonel Richardson *''Adam-12'' (1968) (TV - Season 1, Episode 8) as Tex *''Hogan's Heroes'' (1968) (TV - Season 4, Episode 10) as Private Berger *''Hogan's Heroes'' (1969) (TV - Season 4, Episode 18) as Gestapo Officer *''Charro!'' (1969) as Gunner *''Daddy's Gone A-Hunting'' (1969) as Joe Menchell *''The Night God Screamed'' (1971) as Deacon Paul *''Escape from the Planet of the Apes'' (1971) as Control Room Officer (uncredited) *''Chandler'' (1971) as Bogardy (scenes deleted) *''The Magnificent Seven Ride'' (1972) as Andy Hayes *''The New Centurions'' (1972) as Sgt. Anders *''Family Flight'' (1972) (TV) as Second Controller *''General Hospital'' (1973-1976) as Dr. James Hobart *''Scorpio'' (1973) as Harris *''Brother on the Run'' (1973) as Lt Summers *''The President's Plane is Missing'' (1973) as Aide to Dunbar *''Columbo: Publish or Perish'' (1974) as Policeman in office (uncredited) *''The Terminal Man'' (1974) as Ralph Friedman *''Ellery Queen, Mike Hewitt Episode, 1 Episode, The Adventure of the Sinister Scenario'' (1976) (TV) as Mike Hewitt *''The Feather and Father Gang'' (1977) (TV) as Bricklaw *''Little House on the Prairie'' (1977) (TV) as Mr. Franklin *''Capricorn One* (1978) as Control Room Man *The Electric Horseman'' (1979) as Dietrich *''Ordinary People'' (1980) as Ray *''The Competition'' (1980) as Brudenell *''Hill Street Blues'' (1981-1987) (TV) as Lt. Howard Hunter *''Outland* (1981) as Sgt. Montone *The Star Chamber* (1983) as Dr. Harold Lewin *Up the Creek'' (1984) as Tozer *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (1984) as Captain Styles *''Morons from Outer Space'' (1985) as Col. Raymond Laribee, CIA *''Dress Gray'' (1986) (TV) as Maj. Clifford Bassett *''Soul Man'' (1986) as Bill Watson *''Ollie Hopnoodle's Haven of Bliss'' (1988) (TV) as Old Man *''Around the World in 80 Days'' (1989, starring Pierce Brosnan) as Jenks *''Doogie Howser'' (1989-1993) (TV) as Dr. David Howser *''Narrow Margin* (1990) as Nelson *Final Approach'' (1991) as Col. Jason Halsey *''Doing Time on Maple Drive'' (1992) (TV) as Phil Carter *''The Pelican Brief'' (1993) as FBI Director Denton Voyles *''Dead Badge'' (1994) as Wheeler / Aaron Feld *''In Pursuit of Honor'' (1995) (TV) as General Douglas MacArthur *''Tyson'' (1995) (TV) as Bill Clayton *''Whisper of the Heart'' (1995) as Seiya Tsukishima (English version, voice) *''Submerged'' (2001) (TV) as Rear Admiral Cyrus Cole *''Fever Pitch'' (2005) as Doug Meeks *''Made of Honor'' (2008) as Reverend Foote *''American Primitive'' (2008) as William Cauldicott *''Just an American'' (2012) as Dr. Hanover "The Closer", (2012) as the Judge, Season 7, Episode 16 * - directed by Peter Hyams References External links * * * Category:1934 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:El Segundo High School alumni Category:UCLA Film School alumni Category:People from Brentwood, Los Angeles